


Raining Down

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writerverse, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The angels burned as they fell
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Raining Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "bright lights" and "fire & rain"

The angels burned as they fell.

Dean’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel, watching them streak across the sky as he drove back toward the Bunker at a speed well above the posted limit. He could hear Sam coughing from the backseat, wrapped in Dean’s coat as well as his own, and as much as he hated that sound, it was also proof that his baby brother was still alive, that the failed trials hadn’t killed him.

He’d never really wondered how many angels there were in a host, but they just kept falling. Listening to Sam wheeze behind him, Dean tried very hard not to think of Cas among them, falling like a meteor and crashing to the ground.

Then, suddenly, one of the streaks flew right by the Impala’s passenger side window, striking the road in a spray of asphalt. Dean swerved to avoid it – for a split-second he thought about hitting the gas, getting Sammy far away from whatever that was, but instead he slammed on the brakes, angling the car to the side of the road.

“Sammy, stay put,” he barked.

Sam blinked at him. “I’m fine.” It was a lie, but the fact that he even attempted it was another good sign. “Could be Cas. Go.”

The crater was about six feet wide, several feet deep, and still smoldering. Dean approached cautiously, hand on his knife – until he saw a heap of tan fabric at the bottom.

“Cas!” he yelled, scrabbling toward him. “Cas!”

The bundle moved as Dean dropped to his knees beside it, and the person inside squinted up at him. “Dean?”

It was Cas, bloody and bruised but _alive_ and Dean pulled him in for a hug, then immediately pulled back to look him over for more serious injuries. “I don’t think anything’s broken,” he said, listening to Cas’s breathing – rapid but not pained – and peering into his eyes – red-rimmed but clear. “I guess you didn’t get too banged up during your landing and… Cas?”

The angel’s hand had come up to catch his wrist, blue eyes wide. “You’re here,” said Cas. “How?”

“What do you mean, how?” Dean countered. “You crashed into us!”

Cas blinked, then looked up at the Impala, still sitting on the shoulder of the road. “Oh,” he said. “I didn’t… When I fell, I thought of you. The last of my grace must have allowed me to come to you.”

“The last of your… Cas! Are you _human_?”

“It appears so. I didn’t realize it would hurt so much.”

“You get used to it,” said Dean. “C’mon, man, let’s get you home.”

He stood, offering a hand to pull Cas up, too. The angel – former angel – wobbled on his feet, so Dean pulled an arm over his shoulders, holding him up. Something loud boomed overhead and Dean looked up, expecting another crashing angel, but it was only thunder. Fat raindrops followed and Dean tried to hurry them toward the car, but Cas paused, holding up his free hand.

“Rain,” he said, wondering. “I’ve never felt it like this before. I like it.”

“Dean!” called Sam, leaning on the open door of the Impala. “Hey, you found him!”

“He found us,” said Dean. “And get back in the damn car. You, too,” he added, pushing Cas into the backseat after his brother. 

He started the engine, pulling back onto the highway. In the rearview mirror, he could see Sam and Cas leaning against each other, talking softly, and Dean let out a long breath. Things weren’t okay, not by a long shot, but if he still has the two most important people in his life, Dean will count that as a win.

THE END


End file.
